


New case

by 4thofFive



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thofFive/pseuds/4thofFive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kono and Danny discuss a murder</p>
            </blockquote>





	New case

“I think Anna did it. It’s the only thing that makes sense,” Kono argued leaning against the tech table. “She had motive and opportunity.”

“I don’t buy it,” Danny replied, waving a dismissive hand. “Someone would have known. Mary would have noticed she was gone.”

“Not if she…”

The two stopped talking when Steve walked out of his office, eyebrows scrunched together.

“Do we have a new case?” 

Kono and Danny looked at him oddly.

“No.”

“Then what are you talking about?” Steve asked.

“Downton Abbey,” Kono and Danny replied in unison.

Steve made a disgusted sound and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Downton Abbey is only in the early season 5 episodes here so please don't spoil it if you know how the season ends.


End file.
